The Narrator
Character Synopsis The narrator is the one that constantly talks to stanley he can be the main antagonist or stanleys friend depending on stanleys chocies. Depending on Stanley's actions, the Narrator can serve as the main antagonist, the deuteragonist, a neutral/misunderstood character or even Stanley's friend. The Narrator is an transcendental entity that exists independently from the game-world and manifests himself as a voice in Stanley's head. It is unknown what the Narrator truly is, but his powers, alignment and motives vary per ending. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C ''' '''Verse: The Stanley Parable Name: The Narrator Gender: Male Age: Likely a adult Classification: Narrator Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Can influence the direction of The Plot itself. Being able to create stories, govern them and even completely erase them should he desire so), Reality Warping (Can make alterations to The Gameworld and freely change it's setting, structure and it's functions),Time Manipulation (Has control over the game's Time, being able to reverse the timeline back to it's beginning and causing loops in time to occur), Spatial Manipulation (Can create infinitely repeating rooms, create area's that appear bigger on the inside than outside and completely modify the scope of said rooms), Existence Erasure (Erased all of Stanley's co-workers and isolated him within the story. Can remove people from the plot), Empathic Manipulation (Changed Stanley's emotions in the Mariella Ending), Death Manipulation (Caused Stanley's death and can decide whoever dies within a story), Creation (Created various items and beings from nothing), Telepathy (The Narrator talks as merely a voice in Stanley's head), Perception Manipulation (Turned Stanley's perception red and also made him perceive words), Light & Dark Manipulation (Is able to summon light in various area's and and dimm said light in other area's), 4th Wall Awareness (Is aware of the fictionality of his world and plays on it. As it's the whole concept of the game itself), Time Paradox Immunity (Causally is unaffected by changes in the history and events), Power Bestowal (Granted Stanley the ability to break free of the plot and in addition gave him the ability to fly), Fire Manipulation (Burned down the entire official by conjuring Fire), Non-Corporeal (Is described as a voice and is implied to have no real body, as The Narrator is simply a presence), Weather Manipulation (Caused a storm to occur outside of Stanley's office), Ressurection (Brought Stanley back from death), Technopathy (Can take control over all technological devices), Immortality (Types 4 and 9), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Omnipresence (See Speed Section), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Controls the entirety of the Stanley Parable's gameworld, being able to alter, reset and even completely erase said reality if he desires so. Stanley Parable is confirmed to have at minimum 19 other timelines in the forms of endings, which The Narrator can also create and manipulate. Is described as being able to do whatever he wants within the game world and can even cause massive paradoxes that disrupt the fabric of reality) 'Speed: Omnipresence '(The Narrator exists across all of The game world and is present within every iota of it's reality. Given that The Narrator is described as and is portrayed as a voice without a body, it's likely that The Narrator exists across all the game worlds Space-Time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Implied to exist as a higher entity beyond Stanley's perception) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Can do whatever he wants across the game world, which includes at least 19 timelines and other worlds such as worlds of Nonexistence) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Is shown to be completely unaffected by events that occur within the gameworld, which also include time resets on a Multi-Universal Scale and reality threatening paradoxes that are capable of corrupting the fabric of existence) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal '(Can alter and effect all of the game world and it's 19 other timelines plus likely universal realms) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows everything single event that can occur within the game world, is aware of every secret, every area, every possible ending and also is likely present across the entirety of The Game World. However The Narrator's only limit is Stanley himself, who he can't predict and pinpoint) '''Weaknesses: Gets mad if stanley gets the things he tells to do wrong Standard Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality-warping:' The Narrator has a massive degree of control over the game-world. He can completely alter the game-worlds to varying degrees and extents. The Narrator can even take control of other game-worlds, such as the ones of Portal and Minecraft. **'Plot manipulation:' To the Narrator, the game is but a story he wrote. The Narrator can create entirely new plot elements and can alter the game's script. **'Spatial manipulation:' The Narrator possesses advanced ubicokinetic talents, having complete control over the game's space. Examples of this power include re-arranging, creating and modifying rooms, adding or removing doors and creating infinite loops in space, such as in the Mariella Ending. **'Time-reloading:' The Narrator can freely reload the game's time, jumping back to the opening scene of the game. He can also rewrite the game's timeline from there, such as re-arranging rooms or conjuring the Stanley Parable Adventure Line™. *'Telekinesis:' The Narrator can interact with objects in the game-world without touching them, such as opening or closing doors and maneuvering Stanley through the air. *'Pyrokinesis:' The Narrator is described as having pyrokinetic abilities. In the Explosion Ending, he mentions that he has burnt the office to the floor in an unseen version of the story. In the Games Ending, he also conjures fire during the Baby minigame. *'Nonexistence:' The Narrator could freely decreate anything, wiping it from existence. This was done to erase Stanley's co-workers. *'Empathic manipulation:' The Narrator can influence Stanley's emotions. This is used in the Mariella Ending to drive Stanley to madness. *'Necrogenesis:' The Narrator can force Stanley to die in certain endings, like the Mariella Ending. *'Resurrection:' Contrary, the Narrator can also bring Stanley back after certain deaths. *'Light and Darkness manipulation:' The Narrator can summon light, both outside the Office and in the Zending's space area, and shroud areas into darkness, such as the Phone Room. *'Telepathy:' The Narrator is described as being a voice in Stanley's head, and the Mariella Ending confirms that Stanley hears the Narrator, meaning he must be talking to Stanley through the mind. *'Technopathy:' The Narrator can take control of electronic devices, such as initiating the self-destruct system in the Explosion Ending, creating his own electric contraptions in the Games Ending and activing a mechanism to reveal a hidden passage in the Boss's Office in multiple endings. *'Summoning/Conjuration/Instant creation:' The Narrator can freely create, conjure and summon anything, such as new objects and furniture, rooms, the Baby/Puppy minigame and the Stanley Parable Adventure Line™. *'Omnipresence:' The Narrator is seemingly almost everywhere at once, seeing everything Stanley does. *'Perception manipulation:' The Narrator can alter what Stanley perceives, such as applying a red shader of his point of view, making him hear music, or making him see the words "You win!". *'Weather control:' The Narrator is able to make it rain outside the Office, which can rarely be heard after a restart. Another possibility is for the Narrator to comment on how Stanley hears the wind blowing outside. *'4th Wall Awareness:' The Narrator is well aware that The Stanley Parable is but a game and that Stanley is controlled by the Player. He even comments on this at certain moments in the game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Stanley Parable Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:On And Off Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Time Benders Category:Technopaths Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 2